that_s_so_ravenfandomcom-20200213-history
That's so Raven Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about That So Raven that . edits | articles | active users That's So Raven is an American sitcom television series. It debuted on the Disney Channel on January 17, 2003, and ended its run on November 10, 2007. The show spawned Disney Channel's first spin-off series: Cory in the House. The series was nominated in 2005 and 2007 for Emmy Awards for outstanding children's programming.The show is set (but was not produced) in San Francisco and revolves around teenager Raven Baxter, played by Raven Symoné, her friends Eddie aka Orlando Brown and Chelsea aka Anneliese van der Pol, and her family members focusing on brother Cory Baxter aka Kyle Massey. The title character draws on her talent as a fashion designer, ingenuity, psychic powers and a variety of disguises to get into and out of amusing adolescent and pre-adolescent situations.. A.jpg|That So Raven Wiki|linktext=The That So Raven Wiki AA.jpg|Season 4|link=Template:Season 4 Episodes|linktext=Check Out Season 4 AAA.png|Featured Episode|link=Raven, Sydney and the Man|linktext=That So Raven Season 4 Episodes 1 Raven, Sydney and the Man AAAA.jpg|Featured Character|link=Chelsea Daniels|linktext=Chelsea Ophelia Daniels (born September 24, 1989) is Raven's best female friend during her stay at Bayside High School. that's so raven.jpg|that' so raven RavenMD.gif Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-21h38m09s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-21h38m35s139.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-21h38m01s62.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-21h37m33s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-21h37m16s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-21h37m12s80.png ThatSo.gif 388617.1020.A.jpg 19.jpg 42 1295125415.jpg 48 1299125466.jpg 46 1295125455.jpg 45 1295125446.jpg 44 1295125437.jpg Thats-so-raven1.jpg Mother Dearest was the second episode of the first season. It originally aired on Disney Channel on January 17, 2003.Raven's gets mad and tells off her teacher for calling on her when she didn't know an answer. Raven thought the class would have her back, but they didn't. Raven's teacher, Mr. Petrachelli, wanted to have a meeting with Raven's mother. Raven put on a purple outfit with much stuffings, disguised as her mother. Raven almost pulled it off, however Mr. Petrachelli wanted to speak to Raven and her mother at the same. Mr. Petrachelli gets angry and leaves the school. Just then, Raven's parents came to the school and recognize Raven. Meanwhile, Eddie gets his locker taken by someone else. He finally gets the guts to stand up to the bully and gets his locker back. Vote for the next featured episode here '' Which Season do you like More Then any other One? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 ' Chelsea Ophelia Daniels (born September 24, 1989) is Raven's best female friend during her stay at Bayside High School. She is played by Dutch American actress and singer,Anneliese Van Der Pol.Chelsea was always nearly portrayed as either absent-minded or a bit air-headed, not understanding the most simple, obvious things. Though she can be absent-minded, she deeply cares about her friends and would never let them down. She is very pretty and down-to-earth. Chelsea is an environmentalist. Raven-Symoné is an American actress who portrayed the protanigist character, Raven Baxter on That's So Raven (born December 10, 1985), known professionally as '''Raven-Symoné.Raven, is an American actress and singer. Symoné launched her career in 1989 after appearing in The Cosby Show as Olivia. She released her debut album, Here's to New Dreams in 1993; the single, "That's What Little Girls Are Made Of" charted number 68 on the US Billboard Hot 100.[2] The next album, Undeniable, was released on May 4, 1999. ---- End right column-----------------> __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse